Domestic Titans
by Kdibs227
Summary: Little snapshots of life after the group finally retires
Author's Note: I had this idea in my head that the titans would end up being totally domestic after they retired. Hence this story. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Laundry:**

"How do we have this much clothing?" Gar asked as he flung another shirt into the washing machine. Raven rolled her eyes as she reached around him for the stain remover.

"Well, we can't just have one shirt each. That would be a nightmare."

"No, I mean, I don't even remember buying this one!" Her boyfriend waved a checkered shirt with his right hand.

"It could have been a gift." Raven and Gar focused back on their tasks until Raven reached into her basket and pulled out a neon pink dress.

"What the hell?" Raven wasn't sure where this monstrosity had come from, but she instantly knew who had gotten it for her.

"Was that one a gift as well?" Gar pointed to the dress. Raven blushed.

"No, Star probably put her dress in my pile by mistake." Gar didn't look convinced.

"Really? Starfire put her dress in your basket? The basket you keep in a closet in your own room?" Raven looked away.

"Yes."

"Rae, I can tell you're lying." The empath was doing everything to avoid looking at her boyfriend.

"No, I'm not."

"It's a size 3."

"And that means what, Gar?"

"You're a size 3, Rae-Rae."

 **Wedding Planning:**

Vic made a beeline for the fridge and pulled out a beer. Gar slumped down at the table, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"You know, I always thought Starfire would be a bridezilla, not Rob." Gar put his face in his hands.

"There were so many flowers. I can't smell anything."

"You know what, I'm really regretting agreeing to make the playlist. I had some good tunes on there!"

The boys tried to unwind, fanned out at the kitchen table, and this was how Raven found them. She walked over and changed out Cyborg's beer.

"You two look like a truck ran you over." Gar flopped down onto the table.

"Wedding planning is awful. Robin is awful. Why did we agree to this?" Raven smirked as she pecked her boyfriend. Cyborg didn't look much better.

"Well, I think you two got the better end of the deal." Cyborg glared at her.

"I don't think you spent two hours looking at identical flower trying to match it to Starfire's hair color."

Raven pointed to herself. "You two have each other. I'm Starfire's _only_ bridesmaid. There is no one to save me."

Both boys quickly shut up.

 **Yardwork:**

"You're putting the weeds in the wrong pile." Robin gripped at Raven for the third time. Raven sighed heavily and stood up; dirt cling to her sweaty knees and her hair was hanging limply from her ponytail.

The new tower had more yard space then their old one, which meant that in the warmer months, once a week, they all pitched in to help with the maintenance. However, Robin was sometimes stuck in his leader mood, so they all got assigned jobs and were yelled at if it wasn't done right.

And Raven was this close to killing him.

Starfire was watering the flower beds, and Vic and Gar was stuck with mowing the lawn and trimming back the bushes. She was stuck with weeding the flower beds with Robin. As she listened to him explain, once again, which pile to put the weed in, Raven imagined stealing the lawn mower her boyfriend had and using it against the boy wonder. Then let's see him talk about the weed piles.

As Raven got back to work, she could tell by the laughter coming from Gar, he knew exactly what she was thinking of doing to the annoying boy wonder.

 **Babysitting:**

Gar was ready to sit down and watch the latest horror movie when the doors to floor opened. Robin walked in, carrying his daughter on his hip, before placing her on his lap.

"Uncle Gar!" The little girl eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck as her father gave a half-hearted smile.

"I know you're off today, but could you possibly watch her for a couple of hours?" Gar really wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Besides, Raven would be home in a few hours anyway.

"Sure, did you guys get called or something?" Robin's face heated up.

"Well, Kori went to the store today." Gar raised an eyebrow.

"The one we can't mention."

"Oh. That store." The little girl spun around on his lap.

"What store daddy? Can we go?"

"No!" Both men shouted. She pouted but let the conversation drop so she could hug her dad goodbye.

When Raven came home, her husband and her niece were playing a game of hide and seek in the living room. She asked where the girl's parents were, and was treated to a sour look.

"We've been tasked to babysitting detail." He said. "So that they can get…handsy."

 **Morning Rituals:**

On Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday the entire team had breakfast together. It got more complicated as they all had kids, but they still managed it. Cyborg maned the stove; Gar and Kori managed the kids until they got a bit older. They all knew not to talk to Robin until he had coffee, and Raven was her most affectionate in the morning. Not all of them were morning people, but they made it work. The best memories would be of the pancake war between Cyborg and Robin.

The kitchen was covered in pancake batter for weeks after the cook-off.

Raven and Robin would read the news aloud, Gar would help the kids with the comics, and Cyborg would sneak extra chocolate milk to the kids when he thought the parents weren't looking. At some point they'd break off; some to clean the kitchen, the others to get the kids ready. None of them could imagine becoming this domestic, but they managed it pretty well.

Of course, the one time the kids had snuck out and tried to surprise them with breakfast, and almost resulted in creating a kitchen fire, would be the fondest memory of their little morning rituals.

 **Late Night Feedings:**

Over the crackling of the baby monitor, Robin stirred when he heard his daughter begin to cry. A quick glance at the clock told him it was past 2 am. Funny, how before having kids he could stay up till 5 am not sweat. Now he loved sleeping through the night. Starfire moved beside him, but he told her to go back to sleep. It was his turn anyway. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he shuffled down the hall to his little girl. Her face was streaked with tears and her lower lip was trembling madly.

"Come here, baby girl." Robin reached down and picked her up; almost instantly she curled up to his chest. "Why're you crying, huh? Daddy's got you."

Robin made the familiar trek to the kitchen. He mentally patted himself on the back for setting aside clean bottles and started to make the bottle. His little girl, head full of red hair like her mother, was staring up at him. Those wide eyes were taking everything in around her. Robin swayed to keep her calm and then sat down on the couch when the bottle was ready.

He could get used to this.

 **House Hunting:**

Eventually they all had to leave the tower. They were expanding their families, and the new wave of crime fighters had to live somewhere. Raven would have never thought that finding a house would be this hard. Cyborg and Robin butted heads about the big things; Starfire, Gar, and she were focused on the little things.

They couldn't come to an agreement on one single house and often left the agent in states of stress and frustration. It took a while, but they finally found a place to live.

The new place had a large yard, plenty of floor space, and even room for that movie theater they always wanted.

It was a great place to start new.

Cyborg got a larger garage, Robin was able to add an outdoor sparing ring, and Gar even got a drawing room. Raven added shelves to one of the unused room for a library, and Starfire had all the kitchen space she could ever want. Within in a few years the first of kids came along and brought their own touch to the house.

The pattern would continue for years until their grandkids took the place for their own tower.

 **Making the bed:**

"You're folding that sheet wrong." Robin snipped again. Cyborg rolled his eyes and put the sheet down on the messy bed.

"Look, I offered my help. It's not my fault that you waited until the last minute to do the chores Starfire wanted done."

"Fine, I'll fold the sheets later, let's just get the beds made. Star's gonna be home soon and we need to put our girl down for a nap."

Cyborg helped strip the bed and then began putting on the new bedding. They were doing fine until the top sheet had to go on.

"What are you doing?"

Cyborg looked up from where he was tucking the sheet in.

"I'm tucking."

"You fold, then tuck." Robin pointed out. He shook the sheet for emphasis. "It'll be harder to fold if you've already tucked it in." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's fix the bloody sheet again." Cyborg grumbled. They went through the process again. When it got time to make his god daughters bed, however, it turned into an argument. This was how Starfire found them when she came home; Cyborg holding her daughters comforter and her husband brandishing a pillowcase with aimed precision.

 **Homesick:**

"Are you coming home soon?" Gar's son asked for the third time. Raven smiled as she finished putting away the dishes from dinner and came to join her children on the couch. Gar's face was on the tablet; the two children were each holding up one end.

"As soon as I can, bud. With any luck I'll be home before the end of the week." Their little girl, hair pulled up into pigtails, pouted.

"That's three whole days."

Raven could tell Gar was trying his best. Neither of them liked being away for so long, but this mission couldn't be tasked with the younger titans. However, she knew where he was coming from; since adopting the two, neither she nor her husband could stand to be apart from their little ones.

"Which means we have three whole days to work on the secret project you wanted to start." Raven said as she brushed a wisp of black hair off her forehead. Her daughter huffed but gave her father a small smile.

"Pinky promise you'll be home in three days?" Gar chuckled over the speaker.

"I promise, honey. Now, what did you and your brother do today with your mom?"

 **Sick kids:**

"I'm back! Sorry I took so long, but the store was out of the cough syrup and it took a while to find a store that carried it. I'm pretty sure Vic is kicking himself for not restocking the medical supplies last month." Raven placed the plastic bags full of flu medication down on the table and went to find the rest of her little family. Gar was on the couch, Huru was sleeping on his chest, and Evie was curled up against his side fast asleep. Her husband gave a small smile.

"I'd kiss you, but I'm kind of stuck at the moment." Raven leaned down to kiss him gently, then assessed her children. Both kids had spiked fever this morning, and soon both parents realized that they had flu like symptoms.

"It's ok, at least they're getting some rest." Raven wanted to cuddle them to her chest, but she didn't want to wake them.

"You can take the next cuddle shift. I'm pretty sure my arm is completely numb." Gar joked as he looked down at their little girl.

"They better get well soon. I didn't think we'd have to deal with the sick kid's thing so quickly."

 **Christmas:**

Vic was trying to be quiet as he helped Gar carry the presents down to the tree. He knew that he was being paranoid for nothing; the soundproof walls were on, and Raven was watching the kids while the guys and Star helped with the tree. He hadn't even thought that they would be playing Santa, but here they were. Robin was arranging it nicely around the bottom of the tree; Star and he were eating the the morning there would be three bright eyed kids screaming and running around saying that Santa had visited them.

They probably could have restrained themselves on the amount of presents, judging from the pile and wasn't even all the ones they had, but they loved their kids fiercely and were determined to give them everything they didn't get. And that meant a full blown Christmas with no calls and the whole family together.

When the kids woke up, yelling all excited about Santa and the gifts, Vic knew they had made the right choice. He made the coffee while the parent's wrangled the kids and settled in to watch as the morning unfolded into one of very strong fondness.

 **Honeymoon:**

The villa was quiet and Raven allowed herself to drift off a bit while the hammock they were on swung in the breeze. Gar was wide awake, and she could tell he was taking it all in. Their friends were the ones who picked out their honeymoon spot, and they nailed it. Raven stretched her arms and caught her new ring shimmering in the dying sunlight. It was still taking her a while to get used to the weight on her finger, but she didn't mind. She'd seen Gar doing the same thing on the plane ride over here.

For now, all she wanted was these quiet moments with her husband. She expected that the moment they got back they'd be peppered with questions, so it was best to enjoy the privacy while it lasted. The heat from the sun made the wind gentle and warm, and Raven felt her eyes closing again. Gar shifted, wrapping his arms around her, and she intertwined their hands. The wedding bands looked better together. She couldn't wait to see how the pictures turned out. But those could wait for now.

She wanted to enjoy her little slice of paradise with her husband.

Pregnancy cravings:

Robin knew the second she was awake. He lay still, thinking that he could fool her into believing that he was still asleep, but his wife was not a stupid woman.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice was edging on that seductive whiny pitch that had him running to do her bidding, least he make her angry. He knew that Gar wouldn't happy about waking up with him on his couch for a third time this week. Starfire was in her fifth month, which left her craving everything and anything, and often had Robin running out late at night to get her food.

Lately, it had been anything of the sweet variety, but he noticed she was mixing flavors up, which often left him with puzzled looks at the grocery store. It didn't matter; he loved his wife, no matter what concoction she ate. Within the hour he had his sneakers on and was heading to the store for anything crunchy and salty, but it had to have a chocolate element. As he gathered the goods, he wondered if all of the future pregnancies he and Star would go through would be this weird.

Knowing his luck, they probably would be.

 **Announcement:**

They kept it a secret for close to a year. It was hard to do, but after telling the team that they couldn't biologically have kids, no one seemed to push to idea of children on Raven and Gar. However, the only person who actually knew what they were doing was Steve, and only because he had gone through the process with Gar. Adoption seemed like a good choice, the only choice, and Raven didn't want to say anything until they were sure. Sure that they had found a child, or two in their case, and now it was time to tell everyone.

Gar had been grinning all day and even she couldn't contain her excitement. They had invited everyone over to lunch, an attempt to keep things casual, but she could tell that they wouldn't make it to the end of the meal. She looked at the t-shirts on the bed (World's Best Uncles and Aunt) and tried to imagine their excitement.

She was right in the end. They had barely poured the drinks when Gar sent her that pleading look, and when everyone started to yell and scream, she knew it was the right choice for them.

 **Sunday Mornings:**

There was something simple in waking up with the person you loved. Pressing a kiss to their lips, snuggling in closer, and later on down the road, fighting back grins when little bodies wiggled their way between the sheets. Comfort was found wrapped in a hug as the light filtered in, and the contentment could be felt the second you walked into the room. Extra kisses where pressed to cheeks, questions were asked and answered, and best of all, there was no one to end it. No calls, no alarms, no anything from the outside world around them.

Eventually they would all come together, for either breakfast or dinner, and it was reminiscent of the original fives tendency to flock together. The kids would amuse them with stories and antics, and the adults would think about how they got so lucky to call these quiet moments theirs. It was hard to believe that they had made it this far.

With all the criminals that wanted them dead.

With all the close calls that almost put them six feet under.

These little moments where all theirs and they had every right to enjoy them as much as humanly possible.


End file.
